


Coming Up For Air

by forevermint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/forevermint
Summary: Quick write for my vampire OC, John Smith. All dialogue. Very short.
Kudos: 1





	Coming Up For Air

“Why are you staring at him?”  
“Well I don’t know why you are, but I’m practicing my kill stare.”  
"I really don't think that's a good idea."  
"Why not?"  
"Because they're looking right back at you."  
"They have returned my challenge!"  
"I don't think that is how it works ..."  
"I must away! I must see if they will return my undying attention and fight against me in the final battle!"  
"John ... John ... Get back here John! John, what the absolute heck!"  
"..."  
"I really do wish you'd stop."  
"..."  
"John. Stop it now."  
"..."  
"And that's John."  
"..."  
"And there we go. Finally he's coming up for air."  
"Did you have to make a commentary of all of that? It's embarrassing."  
"Says the vampire who literally just narrated how he was planning to bite someone."  
"I didn't need a co-narrator. Anyway ... it wasn't *that* impressive. It wasn't even interesting!"  
"For someone who a day ago was panicking about this, I really don't see how you've gone a complete three-sixty."  
"Talent, my dear friend. Talent. This is a lot more fun then it was yesterday."  
"Yeah. Here this? This is the sound of me scoffing. Loudly."   
"John does not hear you scoff. John only hears himself."


End file.
